Projection systems are used to display images, both still pictures and motion picture video, in a wide variety of applications. For example, projection systems may be used in theaters and auditoriums to display images for a relatively large audience. Projection systems are also used in conference rooms and smaller venues for displaying presentations, charts, graphs and the like. Projection systems are also used in residences as entertainment systems, for example, in big screen television sets. Because projection systems are so widely used, there is a constant desire to produce projection systems that are less complicated, less expensive and more lightweight.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.